


191. You're only sleeping

by Milana16



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternative Universe - Moira's descendant, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, I do not know where this came from, It's angst, Kinda?, M/M, but fluffy, flungst?, random like really random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milana16/pseuds/Milana16
Summary: Fuji has a power of seeing connections between people in the form of threads, and that's why he knows he's lost the battle of HIS most important person. But, it's them, and they make even dark farewell a bittersweet 'see you soon'.I swear if this gets a sequel, it won't be this tragical.





	191. You're only sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> So, after lurking and leaving comments here and there I've decided to add another poorly thought out one-shot to the collection of posted works, and I SWEAR I have no idea how or why I wrote this thing, but well, it's finished and I might as well post it, don't I? Just a little mention, I'm sucker for 'previous live lovers' cliche... And this is first person POV, which constantly shocks me...
> 
> I do not own anything but the general idea (which I hope won't be used in canon, but hey, it's the PoT! Everything can happen!)
> 
> The title, once again, deviates from the 500prompts challenge on LJ (which is dead by now, but still makes for quite bearable titles)

You’re only sleeping.

That was what doctor had said when we’ve asked for information on you, that you weren’t the one hurt, and were only sleeping. I knew instantly, that he hasn’t seen this green thread, the one that joined you with the person doctor was “more concerned about”. He didn’t knew you won’t leave your partner, no matter on which side he would end.

He didn’t know your heart would just stop beating if its twin did so in the other’s chest; even if it was healthy, unhurt, even if the body it supported wasn’t damaged- because the part it relied on was in a completely different place, different body.

 

You’re only sleeping.

It was a lie. I saw the white thread of your life sink into your body, getting darker and darker until it wasn’t black, sinking at the place where your heart stopped beating at the same time as the flat line signal screeched in the adjacent operation room. I knew I had lost, the moment the thread joining you and me changed its tone, to the much darker blue than that of anybody else joined with you, but still a blue. A one that was being joined by few other blues, only to be mixed into one thick thread. Still, it was not enough to balance the disappearing thread of your partner’s life.

 

You’re only sleeping.

I see the threads of emotions connected with you disappear, one by one. Your and your partner family’s one-the gold thread- disappear at the same time as the beautiful blue one and I smile against myself. The people that were going to forget you only at their own deathbeds were your relatives and us, your teammates. That felt…suitable, somehow.

 

You’re only sleeping.

I want to believe those words, those lies people put to use to comfort me, your best friend, but I know it’s impossible. I know it, because I had been on a countless sleepovers and had you sleep over at mine probably just as many times, maybe more, and I know how did you look when sleeping. I know that you twitch and turn and mumble incoherently-well, unless it is our names, your friends and teammates, who you’re calling. Those are, were always crystal clear- and if you stay still, it is for no longer than a minute or so. So I know they’re lying.

I know you’re not going to get up, because, well, it is pretty late now, and while you liked to sleep in sometimes, it was definitely too late for you to sleep now. Stay in bed, maybe, provided you had a companion,  but sleep? Never.

However, the reason why I know it all so clearly, and the reason that the pain in my chest is maybe a little smaller than everybody could expect of me, is the person laying there right beside you, so close that you seem to be cuddling. The reason of why you not waking up isn’t that bad of a thing, even if it’s a tragedy. If somebody had heard me, he’d said I was cruel to think that, but I just can’t bring myself to think otherwise. I am, after all, your best friend, and I can understand your priorities. Besides…

 

There is a voice, calm and deep, but still louder and clearer than the blurred murmurs trying to console me.

‘They’re not waking up, no matter how long you’ll look at them.’

People sound offended, but our captain stands there, unaffected by it. People will call him coldhearted, that’s for sure. Well, fuck them; they don’t know you like he and I do.

‘Yes, I know.’ I say calmly, then suddenly chuckle. People look at me like I went crazy. They know so little of me, of us, and of you. ‘I’ve lost the battle of his most important person, after all. Ne, Tezuka, what do you think he is telling me?’

‘You’re not forcing me into saying that out loud.’ Tezuka says sternly, but the corner of his lip twitches upwards. Here of all places; people that weren’t you probably thought we were crazy, both of us…

‘Something like: “Gomen, Fujiko, nya! Oishi needs me more now. We’ll see each other later, nya!”, Fuji-senpai.’ A new voice joins into our conversation calmly and I look at our kouhai.

‘You’re probably right, Momo. You were their son, after all.’ I joke, and Seigaku Regulars of old time that came in with Tezuka joins our semicircle, as Momo sheepishly smiles.

‘Yeah… There’s no certainty to it, though. There is only one person who can predict Eiji-senpai, after all.’

‘And the only person that can keep him out of the trouble while away from us.’ Added Tezuka, looking at you just like I did before. I know, though, that his mind is on your partner. He is his best friend, after all. I nod, fully aware of the suspicious looks we’re being given, but really, people can’t understand that, while you being taken from us is a tragedy, it isn’t final farewell, contrary to their reason of being here, at Oishi Shuichiro and Kikumaru Eiji’s funeral. Of course, there is a probability that we’ll need more time to meet in the next life, we can even end up facing off as enemies before recognizing each other, but we’ll eventually get back, like the opposites of magnets.

People would say I believe in magic, if I said that out loud, an I’d have to agree with them. I believe in magic that was you two, the Golden Pair, two people meant for each other, even after the death as the last thread, the bloody red one, is still there, joining your hearts together, and shining oh so slightly. Momo asks me in a whisper whether I see it or not. Seigaku now knows about that skill of mine- as you said, they completely do not mind it. A descendant of Moira or not, I am still their friend first and foremost.

I nod and tell them what they already knew-that they weren’t going to forget you two, just as you weren’t going to forget us; the liquid gold still embraces each of our wrists, like a happy hand tugging us down the streets  in a walk to Taka’s restaurant. Like a careful grasp, checking yet another blister we’ve gotten ourselves because of our passion. This is another reason why I don’t feel as much pain as I was supposed to- my gift assures me that you __are,__ and while we don’t know where, you exist and we will meet you again. Just you wait for us, both of you. You’ll get scolded for leaving us without a word that even your unofficial status of the best tennis doubles pair in the world won’t help you.

Even if I know you aren’t just sleeping, I can’t help but notice your and Oishi’s lips curling upwards, as your red thread-the thread of joined souls and hearts, the one exclusive only for people meant to be together forever- entangles itself around us all, wraps around Momo’s  and Echizen’s necks, Inui’s and Kaidoh’s upper arms, only to twirl itself around my, Taka’s and Tezuka’s wrist, sinking into our skins, joining us together, as your Synchro did with our emotions all those years ago. I nodded, knowing very well that you were watching with hopeful eyes. Praying that I’d understand your message.

‘They’ll wait for us, so we can finish our businesses here; the only thing we’re supposed to remember is that we won’t get free from each other.’ I relayed with a smile. My teammates, that became my second family, nodded in acceptation of the last trick Eiji has pulled on us-this time with the help of Oishi.

As we left the funeral house in a comfortable silence, Momo asked seemingly a thin air.

‘I wonder why did senpais made their own funeral more heartwarming than saddening.’

‘It’s because they’re Golden Pair.’ I answered. ‘They are good in drama and all that, but more than anything, they’re the fluff.’

The wind that has picked up after my answer sounded like an embarrassed whine, and we all couldn’t help a soft laugh at it. There were tears mixed in it, of course, like they’re mixed in with every separation, no matter how long. Still, I thought as Tezuka put a hand on my right and Taka on my left shoulder, we knew that this separation will eventually end.

*

__‘Nyaa…’_ _

__‘Yeah, I’m glad, too.’_ _

__‘It’s all thanks to Fujiko’s though! If he wasn’t with them, they wouldn’t get the final message, right?’_ _

__‘Yeah, you have great best friend, Eiji.’_ _

__‘Hoi, of course!  I create bonds only with the great people, Oishi.’_ _

__‘Then, do you want to look after them for some more time?’_ _

__‘Nyah, they’re still mada, mada dane; they need to work hard if they want to reach our level before joining us. We should make it easier for them here.’_ _

__‘Agreed. So…do we…’_ _

__‘Yeah…Oishi, I…’_ _

__‘I know, me too, Eiji. Me too...’_ _

__‘Let us start the work on the next life, then.’_ _

*

Kikumaru Eiji opened his eyes, the feelings caused by a strange dream replaced by the excitement at the first day in the new school and the first day in the new tennis club. He was, after all, finally a middle schooler!

Unknown to him, it the other part of town, a small blackhead by the name of Oishi Shuichiro shook himself out of his musings on the same dream, before getting ready for his next day at school.

Unbeknownst to both boys that were to meet later this day, a red thread mixed with gold has already joined them tightly, making them the heart of a nine people’s most important team.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand that's it. I think I've added the last part of the story as an afterthought? Or maybe I had an idea for a sequel? Notes on the original doc file suggest that, but the Present me have no idea what it was supposed to be... idea's still interesting, tho...
> 
> Anyway, the 'Moira descendant' refers to-obviously- an ancient Greek Fate Goddess, that had woven threads of human's lives (in older versions of the myth, there was only one; later, she gaines two sisters, so they split the work of unwinding, overlooking, and cutting the thread), and Fuji's overally -according to my notes- are supposed to be descendants of some type, with Yumiko being Apollon's (hello, Cassandra!), and Yuuta being...Ares? Wut?
> 
> Anyway, since their powers aren't normal they were supposed to hide them, but Eiji, being Eiji, wholeheartedly discovered his bff's secret and been sharing the burden of his powers (you didn't think people wouldn't want to use them for their own ekhem...success). Further information Past Me kindly forgot to share, so your guess might be as good as mine^^
> 
> I hope you liked this rollercoaster of a fic!


End file.
